Paterosari
Paterosari is a village in West Java, Indonesia. History Pre-1500s When Kuningan was under the Galuh Kingdom (or the Sunda Kingdom, when the two were united), the land was known as the woods where Ki Buyut Sari, a hermit skilled in the magical arts, lived and meditated. Because his physical body was vulnerable when he was meditating, the Paksi Maung (later known as the symbol of Paterosari), a creature with the head of an eagle and the body of a leopard, protected him as his guardian. One day, an adversary of Ki Buyut Sari, Nyai Hideung, came to assassinate him. The Paksi Maung protected him, but Nyai Hideung turned out to be more powerful and killed the Paksi Maung. Awoken from the dying screeches of his guardian, he became engaged in a battle with Nyai Hideung. The spirits of the woods were not happy with the violence and the blood shed, so the spirits materialized and sent both Ki Buyut Sari and Nyai Hideung into the realm of spirits, never to return. The wilderness has since been abandoned. 1800s By the 1860s, the swampy, secluded little town was mostly wilderness and a few small villages, then under the rule of Dutch colonials and the Sultanate of Cirebon, as a burial ground for the elite. Roads and plantations were built in the 1860s, and it became a budding town with agriculture as its biggest industry, and it attracted a few Europeans who bought lands and built residences in the residential area of the town to escape the hustle and bustle of bigger cities during the rule of then-governor general, Ludolph Anne Jan Wilt Sloet van de Beele. Quintijn de Haven, a Dutch plantation manager and liaison to local powers, was given some land at the area upon his retirement by the government. When he died in 1858, he passed it on to his widow, Sara de Haven, and their three children became the pioneers of the town, along with the families whom managed the local agricultural products. Kobus de Haven, a teaching priest, established the church and the Saradonna Academy, while Kasper de Haven, a doctor of psychology, established the Saradonna Sanatorium, originally a small hospital. The running of these institutions were done by The Congregation of the Propitius Sisters, who came into Paterosari in 1882. The youngest son, Klaas de Haven, a scholar of botany, studied the local flora and built the parks and gardens, one of which was the house where he lived with his wife, Rita Woetamani I, Taman Gagak. 1900s Development stopped during the Great Depression, and much of the town went into hard times with its mental institutions suffering. Most of the local Europeans fled or went missing, and the few that remained were pro-Indonesians. Development started picking up a bit in the 1950s, with more Indonesians coming to live in the area from bigger cities. A conglomerate took hold of the town in the 1970s and fully developed its industrial, agricultural, commercial, and residential areas, resurrecting much of the old institutions and preserving the architecture. The conglomerate has fallen on hard times since 1998, however, so the state of Paterosari has deteriorated. Villages Mardian The industrial area of the town. Kestaraya The commercial area of the town. Caraka Badiran The residential area of the town. : Taman Merak : Taman Gagak : Taman Bangau ::* RT 03/RW 01: Van Haji House. Cirobi The agricultural area of the town. Cibubut Prenjakmulya Panempritan Betetgede Religion Most of the locals are Muslim, but there are significant populations of Catholics and Protestants. There is a minority of Confucians, and also a small number of people with local beliefs. The Congregation of the Propitius Sisters is a local congregation of medical Catholic sisters. Agriculture Paterosari's biggest exports are milk, honey, tea, cloves, nutmeg, vegetables, and yams. Facilities Schools Formal Public Schools :High Schools * SMA Taman Merak :Secondary Schools * SMP Taman Merak :Elementary Schools * SD Taman Merak :Kindergartens * TK Taman Merak Formal Religious Schools :Madrasah Aliyah * MA Al Nusar :Madrasah Tsanawiyah * MTs Al Nusar :Madrasah Ibtidaiyah * MI Al Nusar :Raudhatul Athfal * RA Al Nusar Non-Formal Schools/Courses :Computer :Language :PAUD :TPA Medical facilities Medical hospitals * Propitius Hospital (private) Mental hospitals * Saradonna Sanatorium Convalescent homes * Panti Wreda Dara Merdeka Commercial Culinary Beauty Fashion Entertainment * Post office * Market * Police station * Hospital * House of worship * Tailor * Salon * Vet * Pet shop * Photocopier * Pos satpam/RW/siskamling * Cemetery * Karang Taruna * Train station * Bus station * Warteg * Resto padang * Sol sepatu * Mie ayam * Bar * Es krim * Powerhouse * Lodge * Courtyard housing * Trad Market * Water * Tower for signal * Bank * Pharmacy * Antique shop * Florist * Pengajian * Lapangan Bola/basket * Playground * Kantor pajak * Skate park * Bodega * Municipal sport center * Town monument * Warkop * Warnet * Chinese apothecary Category:Places